


First kisses aren’t always so magical

by Sleepy_Dimorphodon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Dimorphodon/pseuds/Sleepy_Dimorphodon
Summary: Done for a friend of mine on Tumblr based off a scene in our rp.
Relationships: Original Cybertronian Character(s)/Original Cybertronian Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	First kisses aren’t always so magical

The moment felt right. He was almost certain it was. The way they both stared into each other’s optics and slowly leaned into each other after the clumsy yet enjoyable dance. They closed their eyes, puckered their lips as they closed the gap between their faces...

Only for Cryo to lift his head a little too much and completely miss his mark, kissing the Velocitronian right on his left optic.

Lightout stood in stunned silence, jaw hanging open and his optic flickering irritably.

“I-I am so sorry!” Cryo stepped back, servos over his mouth. The ex-con closed his mouth, blinked a few times, then spun around and briskly walked to his room, leaving the ex-bot alone in the hall.

“Mew,” ah, not alone. Optical’s small black and white frame was sitting at the window. She stared at him with judgmental purple eyes, as if calling him an idiot. It was making him feel worse than he already did.

“Could you maybe not? I already feel terrible,” Cryo turned his head away. The cybercat blinked, and continued to stare.

“I’m so stupid… how could I have screwed that up? How does anyone screw up a kiss??” The ex-bot groaned and let his face fall into his servos, “Primus, I bet he hates me now.”

Optical’s gaze was unwavering.

“Stop that, I don’t need you calling me a moron too. I get it, I fragged up.”

The cybertronian feline licked one of her white paws and ran it over her ear.

The teal bot crossed his arms and frowned back at her, “if he didn’t think I was an idiot before, he certainly does now.”

Optical arched her back in a stretch before hopping down from the window. She stared at him with large optics and her head slightly tilted to the side.

Cryo sighed and turned his face away, “Yeah, I know. I’ll give him some space before I apologize though.”

“Rrrahg.”

“Okay, so maybe I’ll just get the apology over with first,” he hummed and tapped his chin, “think he’d appreciate a gift?”

Optical blinked.

“Yeah that might work. Warm energon is always nice.”

As Cryoblast walked down the hall, he missed Optical shake her head and roll her eyes as she slunked off to find a shady corner.

A few minutes later and the ex-bot was standing in front of the ex-con’s room, a cube of warmed energon in his servos. He sucked in a breath in an attempt to calm his nerves, and raised his free hand to the door, giving it a few knocks, “L-Lightout?”

He jumped at the sound of the speedster scrambling to the door. A moment later it cracked open and Light poked his face out to nervously meet the teal mech.

“Uhm,” Cryo swallowed and readjusted his hold on the cube, “I, uh… wanted to apologize. For that… kiss, if you could even call it that.”

Lightout looked down a small smile on his face as he let out a quiet laugh, “yeah, I never knew you could screw up a kiss like that. You’re just full of surprises.”

The ex-bot felt his face heat up with embarrassment as he held out the cube, “uh, yeah…”

Light’s smile widened a smidge as he took the energon in a quiet thanks, “but, you know…”

Cryo fiddled with his digits nervously.

“I wouldn’t have minded so much. Kissing, I mean”

He paused and stared at the ex-con with widening optics, “really?”

The speedster nodded as he took a sip from the cube and set it aside, “mhm. Honestly, when you messed up like that, I was just surprised and didn’t know how to react.”

“Oh,” Cryo laughed a bit, “yeah, I should’ve kept my optics open.”

The ex-con let out an amused snort, opening the door a bit more as he relaxed. The teal mech, however, tensed his shoulders.

“S-so….” he paused, looking down as he held out his servos with his palms towards Lightout.

The red and white mech stared at his shaky servos, then at his face, his expression difficult to read.

Cryo swallowed anxiously, expecting the Velocitronian to slam the door shut. Instead, he just quietly stepped out into the hall, winglets lowered as he slowly reached for the other’s servos.

The ex-bot gripped his servos and gently pulled him closer, clutching their intertwined digits against his chest as the two leaned into each other.

This time Cryo moved his face closer to Light’s much more cautiously so as to not mess up again. This time he did not miss, feeling the Velocitronian’s soft lips press against his.

It didn’t take long for him to feel Light relax into their kiss, even trying to move in closer to him.

After a few moments, he gave his servos a small squeeze and pulled his face away, cycling his blue optics a few times. He stared at the red and white mech, trying to gauge how he had felt about that.

Lightout stared back, mint green optics wide as if in awe.

Cryoblast smiled sheepishly, glancing down at their clasped servos, “s-so… I, uh, guess this means we’re a lot more than friends?”

“Yeah,” Lightout’s lips turned up in a crooked smile, “I guess it does.”

The ex-bot’s smile widened as his spark swelled warmly and he pulled the other mech in for a hug, arms resting around his slimmer waist.

Lightout let out a contented sigh as he rested his chin on the teal bot’s shoulder, his engine all but purring.

The two stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other’s closeness.

Cryo only briefly broke the silence with a whispered question, “would it be alright with you if I spent the night again?”

Lightout hummed, his smile widening, “of course.”


End file.
